Oscuridad
by celestialwolf2000
Summary: Para Gold la vida era facil en todo sentido pero con lo bueno siempre viene algo malo. Participante del reto noviembre superpoderoso del foro Dexholders del Prof. Oak


_**Hola de nuevo, he aquí un fic.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: ya saben, pokemon no me pertenece y este fic participa en el reto noviembre súperpoderoso.**_

 **Oscuridad**

Un joven de cabellera negra desordenada de 26 años salió de su apartamento y se encamino al ascensor. Espero pacientemente a llegar a la planta baja y se encamino a la puerta.

—Buenos días Gold-san—saludo amablemente el portero mientras le abría la puerta para que este saliera— ¿va a salir de viaje señor? —pregunto con curiosidad al ver como este llevaba una maleta.

—Buenos días Jerry—devolvió el saludo— sí, tengo que irme un par de días por un negocio —Gold con paso firme continuo su camino fuera del lujoso edificio en el cual vivía.

Para Gold la vida en si era fácil y cómoda, extremadamente cómoda. Podía hacer cualquier cosa que se le viniera en gana. Tenía mucho, mucho dinero en el banco, una lujosa casa, varios departamentos repartidos por el mundo, una gran empresa cuya economía iba en aumento cada día. Si, para Gold la vida era genial pero no era debido a su gran fortuna, no señor, era por el don que había ganado. Un don por el cual muchos, si no es que cientos, de hombres mataría por tenerlo. El solo pensarlo lo hizo sonreír de una manera aterradora y de un momento a otro comenzó a reír de una manera no muy agradable, más bien aterradora a los ojos de los demás. Después de algunos segundos paro de reír para mirar a su alrededor como la gente se le quedaba viendo como si estuviese loco, algo no tan alejado de la realidad.

Ofreció una disculpa rápida y continuó su camino de manera apresurada evitando todo contacto visual con cualquier persona. Giro en una esquina de un callejón oscuro y entro en el. Arrojo la maleta a un contenedor de basura y continúo caminando hasta llegar a la parte más oscura del callejón. Una mujer que iba pasando por ahí vio al joven como entraba en el callejón, sabía de antemano lo peligroso que podía resultar entrar ahí. Trató de alcanzarlo para avisarle pero cuando casi lo alcanzaba este desapareció en la oscuridad sin dejar rastro. La mujer se quedo quieta por algunos minutos tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, o se había vuelto loca o en verdad necesitaba dormir más.

En algún lugar del planeta o más específicamente en nueva york, Gold salía del callejón a paso calmado mientras observaba la noche cubrir la ciudad. Eso era el don por el cual Gold había ganado una fortuna. El poder de controlar y doblegar la oscuridad a su antojo. ¿Cómo lo obtuvo? La verdad ni el mismo estaba del todo seguro. Simplemente un día un hombre de edad muy avanzada le ofreció este poder a si sin más, Gold en el momento pensó que bromeaba así que decidió seguirle la corriente y "mostro" interés en el asunto. El anciano que respondía a nombre de Oak le menciono que con este poder podría hacer lo que quisiera, La oscuridad respondería a su llamado, se podría transformar en ella, tele transportarse de un lugar de planeta a otro. Gold lo miraba como un bicho raro pero siguió con lo de seguirle la corriente y acepto sin más. Oak le menciono también que con este poder también ganaba un defecto, era que como seria de oscuridad tendría una sonrisa y risa escalofriantes. Gold de nuevo poco le importo y acepto sin más. Decir que estaba encantado era poco, su vida se volvió mucho más fácil con ello ya que utilizo ese poder para "tomar prestado" en algunos bancos consiguiendo su enorme fortuna. Pero también la gente le miraba raro ya que reía o sonreía de forma algo perturbadora.

Continúo caminado para salir de aquel callejón hasta que el grito ahogado de una chica interrumpió sus pensamientos. Con algo de pereza camino adentro de este y se encontró con que una chica de a lo mucho 15 o 16 años, rubia, que estaba forcejeando contra dos tipos cuyas pintas daban bastante miedo, no a él por supuesto.

—Por favor se lo suplico no me lastimen—dijo sollozando la pequeña rubia mientras uno la había sujetado desde atrás.

—No te preocupes pequeña, ya verás que esto te gustara—hablo el más grande de ellos mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cuerpo sin ningún pudor. Gold miro la escena durante algunos segundos debatiéndose entre ayudarla o dejarla a su suerte. Gold no era un héroe, el solo velaba por lo suyo y lo que le pasara al mundo le importaba poco.

—" _la vida es así_ " —pensó Gold mientras daba media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse hasta que de nuevo escucho a la chica gritar.

— ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYÚDEME! —grito a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. Gold se paralizo en el lugar, con un suspiro de fastidio regreso por donde habia regresado.

—Oigan ustedes dos—ambos tipos pararon de tocar a la chica para poner atención al tipo que les hablaba—Dejen a esa chica en paz y no les hare daño—Los maleantes se vieron durante algunos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. Podía verse una mirada de rabia en Gold, lo que más odiaba es que se burlaran de él.

—Lárgate de aquí mocoso, si no quieres que te matemos.

—Que curioso, era exactamente lo que yo iba a decirles—una sonrisa retadora se mostró en el rostro de Gold. Ambos sujetos tiraron a un lado a la rubia y se dirigieron de manera amenazante al pelinegro, la chica temerosa cerró los ojos por miedo a ver que le harían al pobre chico. Escucho gritos de terror puro en el ambiente y luego silencio. Temerosa abrió los ojos poco a poco para encontrase al extraño que la salvo ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si—algo temerosa tomo la mano del extraño y volteo a cada rincón del lugar intentando encontrar algún rastro de sus atacantes— ¿Dónde….?

—No te preocupes, ya no te podrán lastimar….ni a ti ni a nadie más—Una sonrisa escalofriante se formo en el rostro de Gold. Rápidamente se cubrió la boca para evitar que la chica lo mirara raro pero esta solo lo miraba agradecida.

—Muchas gracias por salvarme—extendió su mano al extraño—Mi nombre es Yellow ¿Cuál es el suyo?

—No fue nada, mi nombre es Gold—estrecho su mano con la de Yellow, reparando en lo suave y pequeña que era esta— ¿necesitas que te acompañe a tu casa?

—No, yo puedo sola—aunque tratara de demostrar valor se podía notar a leguas que aun estaba asustada.

— ¿Qué te parece si te invito algo de comer antes de que te vayas? —ofreció Gold extrañamente amable hasta que a él le sorprendió. Yellow dudo durante algunos segundos pero finalmente acepto la oferta del pelinegro.

Fueron a una cafetería donde platicaron de cosas triviales. A Gold no le gustaba mucho hablar de su vida o cualquier cosa relacionada con su fortuna. Por suerte para él, Yellow platicaba bastante sobre su vida en la universidad y su familia. Esto sorprendió a Gold ya que como veía a la pequeña rubia no creería que estuviera en la universidad. Platicaron durante un buen rato hasta que por mala fortuna de Gold un hombre resbalo en el piso de la cafetería y acabo con cara al suelo. El pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar una risa bastante escalofriante. Inmediatamente se tapo la boca mirando como todas las personas a su alrededor se le quedaban viendo desconcertadas, estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando una pequeña risa atrajo su atención.

—Usted tiene una risa bastante interesante Gold—Dijo Yellow con una sonrisa sincera. Esto lo sorprendió bastante, ya que la mayoría lo veía como un loco. Salieron de la cafetería y continuaron caminando hasta la casa de la rubia.

—Bueno hemos llegado….es bonito el edificio—menciono viendo la fachada algo humilde.

—Se que no es muy buena que digamos pero el precio es razonable y me queda cerca de la universidad—menciono viendo a Gold—mucha gracias Gold, si no fuera por usted yo….

—Como te dije, no te preocupes—Gold estaba a punto de retirarse cuando una sonrojada Yellow le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Espero volverlo a ver Gold, buenas noches—entro como un rayo al edificio dejando con la palabra en la boca a Gold.

—Sí, buenas noches—Camino de vuelta por donde vino pero no pudo evitar mirar el edificio por un largo rato. Jamás se había encontrado a ninguna persona que no lo mirara como un loco después de escucharlo reír y mucho menos que encontrar su risa "interesante" —" _creo Yellow que nos veremos muy seguido"_ —pensó el pelinegro mirando los edificios cercanos que había con una sonrisa macabra pero en esta se podía notar una leve sonrisa genuina. Camino mirando lo edificios cercanos pensando cual de todos podría comprar.

 ** _Bien aquí termina mi fic, muchas gracias por leer. Por cierto se me había olvidado guardar el archivo antes de subirlo, por eso solo aparece mitad de la historia. Lo siento._**

 ** _A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís que está mal, lo puedo arreglar._**


End file.
